Your Heart, My Soul
by tontonte
Summary: One year ago Hitsugaya Toshiro was captured by Aizen. Months later, after a failure mission to find and save him, he was pronounced dead. Hinamori felt as though her world had suddenly collapsed. But when Kurosaki Ichigo stumbled into Hueco Mundo, he found a certain white haired boy. But will he ever be the same anymore? Just what did Aizen do to him in Hueco Mundo?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: KONICHIWA MINNA! IM BACK AGAIN WITH MY STORIES!**

**Toshiro: that I hate**

**Me: TOSHIRO-KUN! *squeals and jumps on him for a hug***

**Toshiro: UUUGGGGG! get off! You're just like Matsumoto! The story better not include going to school this time!**

**Me: of course not! its gonna be wa~aa~ay~ better! its gonna include lots of torture and sadness for you, Toshiro-kun!**

**Toshiro: is that supposed to make me feel better?... why am i always the one getting tortured… -_-**

_**Hinamori**_

Its been one year since Aizen-taicho, no the traitorous Aizen, had betrayed Soul Society.

One year since he's manipulated me, betrayed me.

One year since I fell into a coma.

Six months since I woke up.

Five months since I had last seen Shiro-chan.

Five months since he had been sent to the living world for a mission.

Four months since Rangiku-san came back, crying for someone to save her taicho.

Four months since that bastard Aizen captured Hitsugaya-kun.

Three months since Ichigo-san and his group had gone to Hueco Mundo to try to save him.

Without success.

Two months since Hitsugaya-kun was pronounced dead.

One month since Rangiku-san became the new juban tai taicho.

One week since she last got drunk, drowning her sorrow in sake.

One day since we had last clung onto each other, tears streaming down our faces.

I have not heard Hitsugaya-kun's voice since that day. The day he had departed, promising me he would defeat Aizen, telling me to stay in Soul Society and heal up. Promising that by the time I finished healing, he would be home, safe.

He had lied.

He never came back.

And he had taken a piece of my heart with him.

Left the world with a part of my soul.

Left me alone.

To try and drown myself in my sorrow.

What was I to do now? Everyone seemed to move on. Rangiku-san has sake to distract her. I have nothing.

...Shiro-chan…

...Why?...

Everyone has their responsibilities. I do too. I try, everyday, every minute, every second, to continue on with my life. But Shiro-chan had left with my heart and soul. There was no way I could continue on as if nothing had happened.

No way.

**Third Person POV**

The day the small white haired taicho had gone missing, everyone was frantic. He may have been a cold, but he had a warm side, too. He cared for his division with his soul and heart. He cared so much for his fukataicho, even if he pretended not to. And most of all, he cared for Hinamori- fukataicho. When she had been in her coma, he had visited every day, sitting by her bedside, holding on to her hand.

When she had finally woken, he had been so happy, and before departing for the living world, he had said goodbye to her, making her promise to be completely healed by the time he came back.

But he never did come back.

Aizen was waiting for them, and he attacked, only a few days later.

Hollow and Arrancar had invaded Karakura Town, and the the small shinigami group as well as Substitute Shinigami and his friends had fought back. Hollow after hollow they destroyed, arrancar after arrancar were killed.

Afterwards, when the battle finally had seemed over, the real attack came. With all their injuries, not to mention all the reitsu they had already used up, there was no way they could win.

Hitsugaya's group had no chance to call for reinforcements. Just as the fourth Espada's sword nearly pierced through Matsumoto's heart, Hitsugaya had jumped forward and pushed her aside, leaving him vulnerable and unable to dodge himself. As if watching in slow motion, she watched as it pierced his shoulder, pinning him to the ground. Ulquiorro roughly pulled in out, leaving behind a stream of blood. Without mercy, he brought the katana down once again, cutting him from the shoulder to the waist. The group watched as his blood colored the green grass crimson, and Matsumoto screamed. She leapt forward to reach him, and for a moment, as the blue eyes met the turquoise, the white haired boy closed his eyes, and darkness took over him. The Arrancar had obediently retreated with Aizen into the Garganta, and that was the last Matsumoto had seen of her Taicho.

They had rushed to Soul Society for help, but due to circumstances, the soutaicho had forbidden anyone to go and try to save the juban tai taicho.

Of course, when has the soutaicho's orders ever stopped Ichigo?

He had somehow gotten into Hueco Mundo, most likely with the help of Urahara Kisuke, and returned one month later, wounds covering every inch of his body, and with a guilty expression, had told Matsumoto what she had been dreading.

Her Taicho was dead.

Time seemed to stop. Worst of all, was breaking it down to Hinamori. The sounds of her endless sobs haunted every corner of Soul Society for weeks, for she had never been the same again.

She was soon let out of the Fourth Division to resume her duties again, and she did, with a heavy heart. She had directed her squad, trained with them, acted nearly the same.

But every night, one could hear the sounds of muffled sobs through the cracks of her door. When she sat alone in the office, her face was always pained, eyes having lost the usual shine.

Life like this had gone on for nearly a year. Matsumoto had given the position of Taicho, for the tenth division had refused anyone else.

Life could quite nearly be the same. With the exception of the yells of the white haired tensai.

Everyone somehow missed the way he yelled at his fukataicho about not doing paperwork, the way he always seemed so calm, him correcting people or not calling him by his title. All this seemed to have been lost forever.

**In Karakura Town…**

"Ichigo!" the small violet eyed shinigami called, "Theres a ton of Arrancar!"

The orange haired teen had sat straight up on his bed and said, "Well what are you waiting for? Lets go!"

Ichigo grabbed his substitute license and changed to his shinigami form as Rukia popped the Chappy soul candy in her mouth. The two leapt out the window, leaving Kon wailing, "NEE-SAN NNNOOO! DDDOOONNNTTT LLLEEEAAAVVVEEE MMMMMMMMMEEEEEEE!" earning him a kick in the face as

Rukia jumped out the window.

Kon flew back, landing on the floor with a soft OOMMF. He pouted.

As he slowly climbed back on to his feet, grumbling, he began thinking of new plans. And what were they for?

Well, since Ichigo wasn't here, might as well go peep on some hot girls, right? And be back as soon as possible! There! Perfect….. and after that, he could-

STOMP

Kon was once again tossed flat on his face, this time by his precious "Nee-san." Or rather, Chappy.

"Lwet's gwo have some fwun! Pyon! Lwet's gwo have some fwun! Pyon! Lwet's gwo have some fwun! Pyon! Lwet's gwo have some fwun! Pyon!" Chappy sang, skipping out of Ichigo's room.

Manwhile…...

The fight was quick, for the arrancar were all "weaklings" and were killed easily. Tuning, Ichigo pointed his sword at the last one standing.

"Hmph you guys are too weak. Die!" he cried and shunpoed to the arrancar.

This one had been stronger, for Ichigo actually had to "work up some sweat" when a garganta ripped open. The arrancar took one glance at him, smirked and prepared to leap back in.

"OY?! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? WE'RE NOT DONE YET!" Ichigo yelled, but the arrancar simply turned with a bored expression, punched him in the stomach, and rushed in. It closed, leaving Ichigo glaring at the sky from his position on the ground. Rukia walked over and asked," You ok?"

"Yeah, he just caught me off guard." With that, he jumped back on his feet when he realized that his substitute badge was no longer hanging off in belt.

"SHIT! That damn arrancar must've taken it!" he yelled, kicking the nearest rock, "I gotta get it back!"

Rukia sighed, but she knew that he did need it. Turning on her heel, she said, "c'mon. Lets go ask Urahara to get us to Hueco Mundo."

And that was when it all began. They arrived in Hueco Mundo, but what they found was the last thing they were expecting.

**to be continued…**

**Me: I hope that was okay for a starter!**

**Toshiro: ….**

**Me: oh yeah….. i dont think he can reply…**

**there will be more action next time! i promise**

**sneak peak: TOSHIRO ISNT REALLY DEAD JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW….**

**i kinda feel bad for doing this…. but there will be torture…**

**REVIEWS AND REVIEWS AND REVIEWS PLZ!**

**~tontonte**

**Redited: April 27, 2015**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: kk I WANNA THANK EVERYONE WHO FAVED/ FOLLOWED MY STORY**

**IT MAKES ME FEEL GOOD! ARIGATO MINNA!**

**Toshiro: ...**

**Me: oh wait... he cant reply yet... wait a sec... THEN WHOS GONNA SAY THE DISCLAIMER?!**

**oh that reminds me... i forgot last time... i dont own bleach or anyone by the way if u havent figured it out yet...**

**Toshiro**

He could see nothing but darkness.

Feel nothing but pain.

Hear nothing but his agonizing screams.

How long had it been? How long since that bastard took him? The days passed slowly, the same routine every day.

Torture

Pain

Screams

Blood

Darkness

He had tried to fight back, and paid the price.

**_flashback_**

_The small white haired tensai struggled, eyes filled with hatred. Two large arrancar were restraining him, one hand on his wrist, the other on his shoulder, forcing on his knees. And he hated it. The position forced him to be kneeling at Aizen. The blood gushing from his wounds were already forgotten._

_"Aahhhh, Hitsugaya-kun! How nice for you to pay us a visit!" Aizen said, smiling sincerely._

_"Aizen! What do you want with me?" Toshiro spat, glaring daggers at the ex-captain._

_"Ara ara!" Gin smiled, "Is that the correct way to treat us? Ya know, when we're holding ya captive?"_

_"What do you want with me?" Toshiro asked once again._

_"My my Hitsugaya-kun. Why so hasty? Well of course, if you really want to know, why don't you join our side? I have many interesting experiments I would love to try!" Aizen asked, a sickening smile appearing on his face._

_Toshiro didn't even need to reply to that. Of course not. The ex-captains had already known that it wouldn't be so easy, of course._

_"Never!" He growled._

_"Awww... But Hitsugaya-kun, if you don't you won't be the only one in pain soon!" Aizen warned._

_"You know nothing of the pain I've gone through!" Toshiro said._

_Wrong choice._

_He struggled even harder. Aizen sighed._

_"Well, you see, Hitsugaya-kun, you're not the only one that has gone through pain."_

_He snapped his fingers once, and suddenly, there was something on Toshiro's neck, burning him. He cried out, and the two arrancar were suddenly no longer holding him back, they were holding him up. His body had simply stopped, the muscles refusing to listen to his silent commands to fight back. His eyes widened in surprise, as he cried,_

_"Aizen, you bastard, what did you do?"_

_Aizen simply laughed and explained, "Well, you see, Hitsugaya-kun, it would be rather inconvenient if you were constantly fighting back. So I decided to try our new invention on you," He started explaining, in a pleasant voice, as if discussing the weather of that day or something casual. "The first experiment I wanted to try, in fact. Its rather like a small device that we fuse to part of you neck. It stops the brains commands for muscle movement and such, but your a tensai! Surely you can figure the rest out!"_

_Toshiro's eyes widened._

_"Aizen... I'll make you pay for this..." He said._

_"Ara ara chibi taicho! The fun hasn't even started yet!" Gin grinned, "Ya see, ya say that we have no idea what kind of pain you've been through, but honestly, can ya say that ya know what we've been through?"_

_He slowly began walking towards him. He stopped right in front of him and whispered, "If I were ya, I would rest up, because starting tomorrow, ya will never have another moment of peace again..."_

_And with that, the two arrancar dragged him away, finally tossing in a cell. A color that restrained his reitsu was place on him, and they left, leaving Toshiro laying there, unable to move, to think about what could be waiting in store for him the next day..._

**_End of flashback_**

Ichimaru had been true to his word. The day after that, the torture had begun. The arrancars swords slashed him again and again, splattering the cell with his blood. They cut him, beat him, kicked him, anyway they could to cause him pain, until finally he was screaming in pain at the top of his lungs.

Aizen had come in and asked, "Aaahhh Hitsugaya-kun. Are you feeling better? Now, have you changed your mind about working with us?"

Toshiro glared up at him from his awkward position on the ground and said, "Never, you bastard!"

"Oh my, still have plenty of fight in you, don't you know, Hitsugaya-kun. Well then, we'll just have to change that then." Aizen said. Then he pulled out Kyoka Suigetsu.

That was when the mental tortures had begun.

Horrifying images flashed in Toshiro's mind. Hinamori dying, Matsumoto dying, the Gotei 13, all dead.

Then, they came back, taunting him, hating him for being so weak, all cursing his existence.

Toshiro screamed and screamed, his useless body shaking uncontrollably, until Aizen had decided it was enough for the day. He departed, leaving Toshiro on the ground, panting as if he had just run five miles.

Day after day, the arrancar came. Then the torture and the pain. Then the screams.

And finally

The mental torture.

A few times, Ichimaru Gin or Kaname Tosen would come in Aizen's place. Those were the days of peace. No horrifying images danced in his mind.

But they did beat him phsically.

Ichimaru had dug Shinso into so many parts of his body, digging holes in his hand, shoulder, leg, everywhere.

"Ya remember when ya said that we know 'nothin of the pain ya've gone through? Whata 'bout us then? Ya know what we've been through? Ya know what I've been through?" Ichimaru grinned.

Tosen had decided to let Toshiro feel a bit of his pain. He had slashed where his eyes were, and Toshiro screamed. His eyes burned, and he knew, that from then on, he had probably lost his eyesight. He could easily tell that the it had been heavily damaged. The cornea was ruined, not to mention the pupil and lense. And it burned. It felt as if someone had lit a fire, and it was dancing on his eyes,

Blood seemed to gush out from every possible place on his body. His clothes were nothing but rags now, covered in holes, cuts, and blood.

Blood

Blood

Blood.

Everywhere.

He wished it would all end. His body burned, he couldn't see anything, and he was on the verge of going insane from the mental torture.

And no one seemed to care. Aizen had come, the evil smirk noticeable even without eyesight, explaining how the Gotei 13 would never come to his aid, for in their eyes, he was dead.

Kurosaki had come.

But he had left, under the impression that he was dead.

It was all over that instance Aizen told him.

He knew that he couldn't save himself

and no one was going to save him

the only thought that went through his head after that was a simple

kill me now

kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me now

And he felt as though all hope had been lost for him.

Everyday before the mental torture, Aizen would ask the same thing. Would you join us now? And he always answered the same. Never.

He wondered how they never got tired of him. But he was wrong. Someone seemed to be.

"Why do you not follow Aizen-sama?" Tosen asked, kicking him aside, "Why do you have to go through all this pain? Follow Aizen-sama and there shall be peace."

"I will NEVER follow that bastard!" Toshiro spat.

"Very well. Then you shall never be in peace" Tosen said, and he kicked him, harder than ever before. Toshiro hit the wall with a painful CRASH. He felt great pain in the back of his head, and remembered no more.

He did not awaken for a long time. And when he did, he was no longer the same.

**Me: OK WAS THAT OKAY GUYS?! I TRIED I SWEAR!**

**Toshiro: what are you doing to me?**

**Me: You see... *evil smile***

**Toshiro: kill me now**

**M: nooo! and by the way, I'm gonna be pretty much updating every week, on Mondays of Tuesdays, although today was an exception. If i havent updated that week by Wednesday, that means: SRRY PEOPLE! AINT DONE WITH THIS WEEKS CHAPTER!"**

**AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**SNEAK PEAK:**

**Going to be back in Ichigo's side's pov. And he broke into Heuco Mundo, so guess whats gonna happen? You'll see!**

**Redited: April 27, 2015**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: KONICHIWA MINNA! GOMEN FOR BEING KINDA LATE BUT I HAD STUFF TO DO THIS WEEKEND I SWEAR!**

**Toshiro: lies. all lies. just excused for what your doing to me**

**Me: n-n-no! what are you talking about?**

**Toshiro: you. are. making. escuses!**

**Me: NNNNOOOOOO! Momo-san! TASUKETE!**

**Hinamori: Shiro-chan, are you being mean again?**

**Toshiro: STOP CALLING ME THAT**

**Hinamori: author-san, could you continue the story? I CANT WAIT TO BE UNITED WITH SHIRO-CHAN AGAIN! she doesnt own anything btw!**

**Me: YOSH! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Aizen and co.**

Tosen stood respectfully in front of Aizen, Ichimaru smirking next to him.

"My deepest apologies, Aizen-sama. It appears I was a bit too rough with the boy." he said.

"Now now. We must get him to continue soon. It would be very sad to lose an experiment now." Aizen said.

"Aaahhh... but Aizen-taicho... perhaps we could use this opportunity?" Gin started, "Ya see, if we bring him up, having him trust us, wouldn't all be good?"

"That is true, but I fear that he may-" Aizen was cut off by a frantic arrancar rushing in the room. "What do you want? Can you not see we are in a meeting?"

"M-m-my deepest apologies, Aizen-sama! But a small while ago, a group of unauthorized arrancar entered Karakura Town! They were all killed within moments by the substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo!" the nervous arrancar said swiftly.

"Nothing that matters. We have more important business at the moment." Aizen said, waving his hand carelessly, silently dismissing him.

Flustered, he tried again, "B-bu-but, Aizen-sama, Fregein-senpei was the only one left alive, and the Substitute has followed him! He is currently in Heuco Mundo!"

"What?!" Tosen stated, "We cannot let any lowly shinigami into Heuco Mundo right now! They will intrude in the experiment and destroy order here! What are you doing?"

"Ara ara," Gin putting a reassuring hand on Tosen arm," No need for all ya ta get all flustered eh? Why don't ya go get rid of 'im then?"

"But sir-"

"Now."

The arrancar shrank back slightly at Ichimaru's sudden seriousness, uttered a quick "Hai sir," and backed out of the room.

'They can't find him… not this far in our experiment…. But still, he is hidden to well. There's no way a mere substitute could find him, with his brains….' Aizen thought, slowly rising from his throne.

**Toshiro**

He couldn't remember anything. It was all dark.

Where was he?

Why was he there?

And.. who.. who was he?

The wounds on his body healed, leaving behind nasty scars. New wounds covered the old ones, layered after layered. All he could wonder was.. What had he done to deserve all this pain?

**Ichigo**

"Getsuga... TENSHO!" Ichigo bellowed, releasing the attack at the swarm of arrancar that meeted him and Rukia. With a yelp of fear, they all went tumbling back, some slamming into the wall. The path was cleared.

"Kuso, just... JUST WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?" Ichigo screamed.

"DAMARE BAKA! THEY'LL HEAR US AT THIS RATE!" Rukia shouted back at him.

"Hear me? HEAR ME? MORE LIKE YOU! YOU'RE SCREAMING EVEN LOUDER THAN I AM!" He argued in his defense, continuing down the hall.

"REALLY? WELL AT LEAST I CAN HIDE MY REITSU UNLIKE YOU, YOU STUPID STRAWBERRY!" came the retort.

The two continued arguing at the top of their lungs until finally, Rukia punched him in the face, causing him to fly into a glass wall. It shattered, and he tumbled down a floor of stairs, finally breaking his fall by falling into a metal pole. He slid to the ground, body twitching, before he leaped back up, another round of insults prepared to fire at his shorter friend.

That is, until he noticed where he was.

"Wha-what?"

Rukia jumped down, landing gracefully next to Ichigo.

"What? Some little fall hurt you?" she laughed.

"Ssshhhh! Shut up you midget! Look at where we are!" He hissed.

For the first time, Rukia took in her surroundings. And gasped,, eyes widening.

"What.. what is this?" she whispered.

It seemed to be a dark hallway. Water dripped from the aged bricks covering the wall. flickering flames engulfed the entire hallway in a shawdowy, pale light. And blood. Drops of blood were seen here and there, spattering the ground.

And that's when they heard it.

Screams

They blood-curling scream echoed down the hall. It seemed to go on and on, as if some torture prevented it from ever stopping. It was the kind of scream that sent shivers down your spine, made the hair on your neck stand up, made a person simply want to do anything to stop the cries.

It was the kind of scream that made you want to scream too.

Just listening to it itself was enough torture. The two shinigami looked at each other with a horrified glance. Just what was happening to make a person make such a sound?

After what seemed like a century, it stopped, only to be replaced by the sickening laughs of another. They laughed and laughed, until finally, the sound of a heavy metal door closing was heard, and footsteps quickly approached. Ichigo grabbed Rukia's arm, and quickly pulled her behind a cabinet. Looking closer, Rukia realized that it was filled with tools. Torture tools.

She stifled at gasp, and swallowing down the vomit that was daring to make and appearance, she huddled closer to Ichigo, until finally, the footsteps left. Until they heard the arrancar gasp, and took off running. The broken glass! The two looked at each other once more, and Ichigo whispered, "Lets go see who was back there, and get the hell outa here. They're gonna be running down here in a bit!"

Rukia nodded, and the two slowly crept down the hall, finally reaching a dark, lonely cell. And what they found, was a person who had died. Died long ago. Conformed by Ichigo himself. Snowy white hair stained red. Wounds covering every inch of his body. Eyes opened unseeingly.

Hitsugaya Toshiro

**Toshiro**

They had come again, this time they shocked him. It hurt like hell, his wounds were already burning, but no matter how he screamed, the pain didn't go away. It haunted him, burned him, tortured him.

And finally, the monster was satisfied. He laughed and laughed, laughed at his pain, laughed at him, just stood there and laughed. It was a relief when he finally left. The sound of the heavy, metal door swinging tightly shut was a relief to him. He lay there, panting, blood gushing out of his wounds, bandages from before soaked with blood once again. Seeing nothing but black. Pitch black. And slowly, he began to fall unconscious once again.

But, suddenly, he could hear the door swinging open again. Not again. So they weren't done? But the shocked gasp was the last thing he was expecting before he knew no more. His mind went blank, and he fell unconscious.

**to be continued...**

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHA YOU WILL NEED TO WAIT TO SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN**

**Toshiro: *crashes into wall***

**Me: Toshiro-kun... what are you doing?**

**Toshiro: Who are you? And where are you? wait... where and I...**

**Me: oh yeah... whoops...well.. hope you guys enjoyed that! ARIGATO TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AGAIN!**

**Next time...**

**Ichigo and Rukia have found the juban tai taicho who was supposedly dead. He looks on the verge of death, but can they get out of heuco mundo with the small tensai and get him to unohana? even if they did, what happened to him?**

**oh and btw...**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**~tontonte**

**Redited: April 27, 2015**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: HI AGAIN! GOOD NEW! THE TORTURE IT OVER!**

**Toshiro: it is!**

**Me: YUP! as long as if you say the disclaimer... of course...**

**Toshiro: TONTONTE DOESN'T OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF US!**

**Me: ok! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**oh yeah and there will be conversations with their zanpakuto this chapter!**

_**zanpakuto**_

_thinking._

normal talking

**Heuco Mundo**

"N-n-no way..." Ichigo said, eyes wide with surprise, and maybe even a bit of fear, "T-t-thats! impossible! H-he was killed! I saw it! I watched Aizen kill him myself! T-t-thats just not possible!"

Rukis was at a loss for words. "Hitsugaya Taicho?"

He didn't respond.

"Hitsugaya Taicho?" Rukia crept forward cautiously. Still no response.

"Hitsugaya Taicho!" Rukia said again, gently shaking him. When there was still no response, she slowly turned to Ichigo, eyes wide with fear.

"Ichigo is he still-" and she caught sight of her hands. Covered in blood. Blood from the small boy lying beside her. And she choked back a scream, instead crawling to the corner and vomiting.

"R-rukia! Oy! Rukia! Are you ok?" Ichigo stuttered as she slowly got up, panting and trembling.

"I-is the Taicho still alive?" She whispered.

Ichigo went over, and slowly felt for a pulse. It was weak, but still there.

"Y-yeah." he breathed, turning to Rukia.

And thats when they heard footsteps approaching. They stared at each other for a moment, and broke into action.

Scooping up the small boy in his arms, Ichigo said, "We gotta get him to Unohana-san! He gonna die of like, I dunno blood loss, or something at this point!"

"Y-yeah." Rukia responded, still slightly shaken up from before.

A small group of arrancar burst into the bloodied cell before they had a chance to leave. Thinking quickly, Ichigo pulled out Zangetsu. While still holding on to the small boy in one hand, he shot a Getsuga Tensho at them, immediately clearing their path, and the two took of running.

At every hallway guards stood waiting, at every turn met more groups, every arrancar defeated were replaced by more. Attack after attack were sent out, until finally, the path was clear, the exit only down the hallway.

The two looked at each other, and ran to the exit, only to be stopped by none other than Aizen himself, flanked by the other two ex-captains.

"If it isn't the ryoka boy!" Aizen said pleasantly, "Now, why don't you return Hitsugaya Toshiro back to us?

"W-what did you do?" Ichigo started, "Your illusions don't work on me! So how did you trick me into thinking Toshiro was dead?!"

"Now now, it was simply a fake. Now do return our experiment to us." Aizen replied, his usual smirk slowly turning into a menacing snarl.

"Never!" Ichigo yelled as he and Rukia drew out their swords.

"Very well. Gin. Kaname." Aizen ordered. The two behind him slowly walked up, both unsheathing their katanas.

Ichimaru shunpoed forward, locking blades with Ichigo. Growling, Ichigo sent a Getsuga Tensho at them, resulting in the collapse of the ceiling. It tumbled down, blocking the two opposing groups from each other.

"Rukia! C'mon! As much as I wanna kick that bastard Aizen's shitty ass right now, we gotta get Toshiro outa here first!" Ichigo yelled bringing Zangetsu down at the wall. It broke, revealing the passage to freedom, out of the building. Not pausing to look behind her again, Rukia quickly followed Ichigo.

By the time the pile of rubble had been cleared, Ichigo, Rukia, and Toshiro were already long gone.

"Should I go after them, Aizen-sama?" Tosen asked.

"No, let them go back to Soul Society first. This may actually work out. We will have him back in no time." Aizen answered, eyes fixed on the endless sand in the desert.

**Soul Society**

Hinamori sighed, turning a corner to the tenth division. Pushing the door open, she uttered a small greeting.

"Ohayo Rangiku-san." she said to the busty new juban tai taicho.

"Oh. Ohayo Hinamori-chan. Did anything happen?" Matsumoto asked looking up from the paperwork on the desk.

"Nothing! Sugoi Rangiku-san, are you doing paperwork?" Hinamori asked.

"Well, yeah I guess. No one's going to do them for me since... since... since taicho... d-died..." she trailed off, a remorseful expression on her face.

The two were cut into a moment of silence again.

Looking out the window, Hinamori said, "Yeah, I guess. It's been so long since Soul Society had snow."

Looking nervous, Matsumoto asked," Hinamori, are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I mean of course right?" she stuttered.

"Oh.. ok..." Matsumoto muttered, knowing that Hinamori wasn't ok, no matter what she said.

"Oh right, Rangiku-san, Abarai-kun and Kira-kun told me to tell you that they would be having a small party tonight, and you're invited.

"Renji and Izuru huh? Well, I guess I'll go. Thanks for telling me, Hinamori-chan." she said, turning back to the paperwork.

"Sure." Hinamori said, slowly walking back out the door, "Well I have to go. Sayonara Rangiku-san."

"Sayonara Hinamori-chan." Matsumoto said, and Hinamori left.

As Hinamori walked outside, only to see Ichigo and Rukia run right past her, a flash of white mixed with crimson on Ichigo's arms. Freezing right were she was she thought, _'Hitsugaya-kun? No no no. I must have been seeing things. Hitsugaya-kun is gone.'_

With that, she turned, and slowly began walking back towards the fifth division baracks.

_**'Momo, are you ok?'**_ Tobiume asked.

_'Tobiume? Oh, I'm fine.'_

_**'Momo. You need to move on. Staying stuck in the past will only make it worse. Would Toshiro want you to spend the rest of your life mourning over him?'**_

_'... you're right. You're always right. But Tobiume... I... I never apologized. I never got a chance to. I-I-I pointed you at him! I never could-'_

**_'Momo. He understands. Remember what he said to you before he left?'_**

**_Flashback_**

_"Hinamori. I've got another mission. I'm going to the living world." Toshiro said, sitting next to Momo in the fourth division._

_"Oh. Will you be back soon?" Momo asked hopefully._

_"Che. Oh course. Now by the time I get back, you'd better be in perfect condition, got it? Get rid of those bags under you're eyes, panda." Toshiro laughed, "At this rate your never going to grow up!"_

_"Hitsugaya-kun! You're not one to talk!" Momo pouted._

_Toshiro laughed, finally standing up, his expression got soft. "I have to go."_

_"Oh..." Momo said._

_Turning, he walked towards the door._

_"Wait, Hitsugaya-kun!" Momo finally cried just as he was about to walk out the door. He turned._

_"I-I never apologized. I pointed Tobiume at you! I-"_

_"Ah. Hinamori, you don't need to apologize. Either way, I don't care, so why should you? Ja ne, betwetter Momo." he said, exiting the room, leaving Momo there, speechless._

**_End of Flashback_**

Hinamori finally got to her division.

_'Your right Tobiume. Again. He-he said not to worry about it.'_

Feeling slightly better, she sighed, and went to her desk, starting her paperwork.

**Ichigo**

He ran. Ran and ran as fast and hard as he could, the small shinigami beside him rushing too. Looking down at Toshiro, he pushed harder. The small boy's breathing was labored, blood still lowing freely out of his many wounds, staining Ichigo's clothes red. He had to get him to Unohana. And quickly. Finally arriving at the fourth division, he yelled, "UNOHANA-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Many of the fourth division members came out, seeing what the commotion was about. Spotting Hanataru in the crowd, Rukia cried, "Hanataru! Please! Please go get Unohana Taicho!"

"Wh-what?" he stuttered, as confused as always. That is, until he spotted Toshiro bleeding in Ichigo's arms. "H-hai! I'll g-go get her r-right a-away!" he spluttered and hurried away.

After a moment that seemed like an eternity, Hanataru came back, Unohana trailing behind him. Unohana's expression showed nothing but pure surprise, but she quickly directed her squad with a calm and experienced voice. Toshiro was taken from Ichigo's bloodstained sleeves, and into a small room for Unohana to first inspect his wounds, then address them.

Ushering the two shinigami out of the way, Hanataro added, "Are you two ok? Any injuries or anything?"

"None. It's just Toshiro I'm worried about." Ichigo replied.

"H-hai." Hanataro muttered, and hurried off to help his captain.

**Unohana**

Glancing at the small boy covered in blood in front of her, she held back a small shiver. This child was as important to her as a mother and her child. To see him in such a broken state, it just wasn't right. Taking a deep breath, she began, checking and healing his wounds.

An unseated officer rushed in, handing her more bandages. Taking them, she added, "Please go and inform the soutaicho of this."

Nodding, he bowed and rushed out of the room.

**Rukia**

She sat next to Ichigo, curled up softly, leaning against him.

"Ichigo?" she started a bit nervously.

"What?" he replied in his usual manner.

"Do... do you think Hitsugaya Taicho will be alright?" she asked.

"Che. Don't worry about him. Toshiro's strong. He'll be fine!" he said confidently, soothing her a bit.

Just then, Unohana walked back out. Standing up, Rukia bowed slightly.

"Unohana Taicho. How.. how is Hitsuagaya Taicho?"

**To be continued...**

**I hope this chapter was ok... it was more of explaining i guess. WOW THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPPY YET! youll find out how Toshiro is next week!**

**;P**

**NEXT TIME**

**After Unohana told them of Toshiro's condition, the two went and visited him. After so long, and showing no signs of waking up, what were they to do? And when he does wake up, they find that he is different from the Hitsugaya Taicho they remembered. How will Momo take this? Meanwhile, at a captains meeting...**

**SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!**

**Redited: April 27, 2015**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: kk me again here. Thought I'd just give a little shout out to those fabulous reviewers!**

**Toshiro: because they actually did as you asked?**

**Me: YESH! they were wonderful and reviewed (not that anyone isn't fabu… but yeah…)**

**Toshiro: and they are?**

**Me: oh yeah! Thank you Foever122, Thesonginthewind1, CrimsonLotus939, and Guest: hitsuhinaaa for reviewing! I hope this chapter is satisfying!**

**Toshiro: are we going to continue with the story now?**

**Me: after you say the disclaimer.**

**Toshiro: why?**

**Me: well…. i was planning on making you all good now… but if you dont want to… i could always torture you some more….**

**Toshiro:tontonte doesnt own bleach or any of us.**

**Me: see? that wasnt so bad!**

**AUTHORS NOTICE!**

**Ok. Heres what I need to tell you guys. I'm trying really hard for at least 1000 words everytime, and its going as planned so far. but thats not the point. This weekend, I have a really important cello competition, and a vocal concert, and a fundraiser for my bro, so the next chapter might come out really late, or I might skip next week's update. It might be excuses… but… I'm really sorry if your looking forward to it… but I'll try my best to update if I have time! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this week's chapter!**

**(did i ever mention that my math grade is sinking to the bottom of the ocean? Screw math)**

**Ichigo**

"Unohana Taicho. How…how is Hitsugaya Taicho?" Rukia tentatively asked.

Unohana's smile faltered a little. "Well... he.. well why don't you come in. It'll be easier to explain." she motioned for them to follow her.

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged a small and nervous look.

"C'mon. Rukia." Ichigo mouthed, nodding towards Unohana, who was already walking down the hall.

The two trooped in after the fourth division captain, looking at each other uncertainly and uncomfortably. Finally, they stopped in front of a small room. Unohana pushed the door open, and the three stepped in.

**Rukia**

Taking a deep breath, Rukia followed the substitute shinigami and the fourth division captain into the room. And cringed slightly at the sight.

Machines after machines were hooked up to him, not to mention the breathing mask that was on his face. His face looked slightly pained at every ragged breath he took. Toshiro's frail body was wrapped in bandages, one layer after another. The remaining parts visible were covered in scars.

Unohana-taicho slowly began explaining in a quiet voice.

"His body is covered in wounds, in which most I have managed to stop the bleeding. I also healed many broken bones, but there is a limit to what healing kido can do. I'm afraid I won't be able to do much more. The rest is up to him."

Rukia looked at the elder woman. "Unohana-taicho, has the soutaicho been informed? Is there anything else you can do?"

"I'm afraid not much. The soutaicho has been informed, and I believe there will be a captain's meeting called soon. There is one last thing I am worried about." Unohana-taicho said, and beckoned for the two to follow her.

Carefully, she tilted Toshiro's head back slightly, allowing them to see a device sticking out at the base of his neck.

"I cannot figure out what this is. Have either of you two seen this?" she asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "Nope. Plus the first we saw him was right before we were running the heck outa Heuco Mundo. Pretty much more worried about making it outa there and 'savin Toshiro." he said.

Unohana-taicho sighed. "Oh well. It is most likely something done by the hands of Sosuke Aizen. It does not seem to be doing any harm for now, but I am still slightly worried..." she trailed off as a hell butterfly flew in and landed gracefully on her finger.

"I must go now. As I expected, the soutaicho is now holding a captain's meeting. Kuchiki-san, you may want to go back to your division for some rest now. Kurosaki-kun, why don't you go with her. Remember, no one is to know about this yet. You two will be informed if anything happens." she said.

Rukia bowed again. "Hai, Unohana-taicho! Arigatogozaimasu!"

With that, Rukia grabbed Ichigo's arm and the two left the fourth division.

**Captain's Meeting**

The soutaicho banged his staff on the floor. "The captain's meeting will now begin."

He nodded. "Now, most of you would be uninformed. Recently, the substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, and the thirteenth division fukataicho, Kuchiki Rukia, entered Heuco Mundo. There, they found the ex-juban tai taicho, who had recently been pronounced dead, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Gasps were heard from the whole hall, and Matsumoto stood, speechless. Was her taicho really still alive?

"Quiet!" the soutaicho banged his staff on the ground once more. "Unohana-taicho, report his current status."

Unohana stepped forward. "Hai, soutaicho. Hitsugaya Toshiro was in terrible condition when he was brought to me. I've currently gotten his condition stabilized, and he is no longer in a life-threatening situation. Wounds are covering his body, both old and healed ones, and fresher ones. He also had many broken bones. Only a few wounds have infection, and I have treated most of them. He has some minor head injuries, but until he awakens, I will not know how bad those are. The one thing that worries me is a small device I have noticed. It is at the base of his neck, and appears to be connected to his body. I am pretty sure that this is the work of Sosuke Aizen, but again, I do not know what it does. That is mostly all."

She stepped back. Murmurs sounded the hall once again. Then, Ukitake stepped forward.

"Unohana-taicho. Will Hitsugaya-kun be okay?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, I still do not know. I will be able to understand his condition better when he awakens." she replied.

"Neh neh, Yama-jii. What should we do now? We don't even know what Sosuke did to poor Toshiro back there, do we?" Shunsui asked.

"We will not do anything for now. We will wait to for further reports from Unohana-taicho. Any comments?" the soutaicho asked.

The hall was silent. The soutaicho surveyed the hall for a moment. Sui-feng looked as if she had no opinions, Unohana stood patiently, Kuchiki calmly, eyes still closed, Komomura expressionlessly, Shunsui's hat covering his face, Matsumoto looked overjoyed (perhaps from the news that her taicho was still alive), Kenpachi ignorant, kurotsuchi eager (probably for more experiments), and Ukitake worried. He sighed.

"Very well. No one other than yourselves may know of this for the time being. Understood? Captain's meeting dismissed!" he said, banging his staff one last time.

Slowly, the captains all began leaving, some discussing with each other the recent news.

**Unohana**

Unohana sighed as the soutaicho released them. She walked rather quickly, wanting to check on Toshiro's condition when Matsumoto caught up to her.

"Unohana-taicho!" she cried, "I'm sorry, but is it possible that you let me see the taicho?"

"Oh, Matsumoto-taicho. I'm really sorry, but he is still in terrible condition, and I am still treating him. I'm afraid I can't let you." she replied.

Matsumoto looked disappointed. "Oh. Oh well. He'll get better though, right? Alright. I guess I'll go back to the divison."

With that, the busty juban tai taicho walked off. Unohana had lied a bit to her. Although Toshiro was still in bad condition, it was alright for visitors. However, she feared that Matsumoto my freak out a little seeing him in his current condition. Best wait until he was a bit better. She walked faster.

She walked into her division, heading straight to Toshiro's room to check on him. Just as she opened the room, she found that she Toshiro was no longer the only one occupying the room.

An arrancar stood, towering over him, needle in hand, about to inject him with some time of liquid.

With a gasp, Unohana uttered a small, "No!" and leapt into action.

**To be continued...**

**Me: was this chapter ok?**

**Toshiro: i'm going to get better right?**

**Me: You'll see! I'm sorry if this was a bit boring!**

**Toshiro: whats the arrancar going to do to me?!**

**Me: NOTHING!**

**Toshiro: *pulls out hyourinmaru***

**Me: REALLY! SAVE ME!**

**NEXT TIME:**

**Unohana fought the arrancar, desperately hoping that nothing had happened to Toshiro yet. Hearing the commotion, her division came rushing in to assist her. What did the arrancar want? What was he about to do?**

**dont forget to... REVIEW!**

**~tontonte**

**Redited: April 27, 2015**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: erm hi again.**

**Toshiro: you didn't update last week**

**Me: I know that! I at least warned you guys!**

**Toshiro: whatever**

**Me: Say the disclaimer.**

**Toshiro: no.**

**Me: fine. You leave me no choice.**

**Toshiro: what?**

**Me: ****Ye lord! Typing on Keyboard, all imagination, clicking of keys, ye who bears the name of Toshiro! Short and cold, the tenth division freezes, call out to the readers!**

**Toshiro: What are you doing?**

**Me: Hado # 31 Version 2! Disclaimersayer!**

**Toshiro: ... Tontonte doesn't own Bleach or any of us. Gah! What did you do?**

**Me: Like I said, Hado #31 Version 2! Its called Disclaimersayer, and if you get hit you must say the disclaimer!**

**Toshiro: I thought Hado #31 was Shakkaho...**

**AUTHORS NOTICE!**

**Yeah, I'm back. Sorry, I really didn't post a chapter last week... Well, my bro's fundraiser was a success! We raised a total of around $350. The vocal recital was fine, i guess... and the cello thingy... erm... well... i kinda got too nervous. And I still managed to get the second highest rating possible... but I'm still pretty much really ashamed of myself. Well, my private teacher, who never praises any one so we do better, actually said said that I did so great on my piece, yet I just _had_ to screw it then. So yeah... Well enough on my personal life, or I'll be unable to stop ranting at this point... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Unohana**

As she opened the door to the room, she gasped as she saw an arrancar beside Toshiro's bed, injecting him with some unknown substance.

"No!" she cried, and leapt forward, pulling out her zanpakuto.

The surprised arrancar whipped his head around, revealing the hollow mask covering his eyes. Unohana leapt forward, pushing the arrancar aside. As he fell, the syringe fell with him, the glass shattering to the floor, the left over substance seeping out. The arrancar eyed the fallen syringe and growled, before taking out his own zanpakuto and clashing swords with the yonban tai taicho.

Unohana and the arrancar leapt back, the arrancar grinning madly.

"Aaahhhh... so you must be the famous yonban tai taicho, Unohana Retsu-san, neh? Or rather, the first kenpachi. Pleased to meet you! I am Zemarou Hesht, arrancar #112!" he crackled. Unohana's eyes narrowed.

"Very well, Hesht-kun. May I ask, what business do you have with Hitsugaya Toshiro?" Unohana asked.

Zemarou laughed again. "Now now, Retsu-san, that is between myself and Aizen-sama!"

"Very well." Unohana said and jumped forward again. Zemarou, caught by surprise, lost balance, nearly crashing to Toshiro's bed. He stood back up, glaring at Unohana, launching yet another attack.

Hearing the commotion, many fourth division members burst into the room, Isane in the lead. Seeing the arrancar, she gasped and cried, "Taicho!"

"Stay back, Isane!" Unohana called to her. "He's dangerous. Get Hitsugaya-kun out of here, and make sure no one comes here!"

Seeing her taicho's calm yet angered face, she turned, and ushered everyone else out. Darting forward, she scooped up Toshiro, disconnecting him from the many machines.

"Don't think I'll just let you go!" Zemarou cried, trying to attack Isane.

But his attack never got to her. He was intersected by Unohana, who quickly pushed him back.

After one last worried look, she hurried out and shut the door, already yelling orders to the division. Without another word, the furious arrancar began getting more serious. Using Sonido, he appeared behing Unohana, prepared to strike her. In one instant, she whirled around, blocking his attack with Minazuki. Zemarou pushed harder, and Unohana fell back slightly due to the sudden change in his strength. She stumbled, and the arrancar took the opportunity to try and escape.

"NO!" she cried again, and jumped up. She shunpoed to where he was headed and swung her zanpakuto at him. He dodged, but narrowly. Lifting his zanpakuto in front of him, he yelled out the release.

"Okina Tsubasa!" he grinned. Unohana jumped to a defensive position.

"Akuma no fukuro!" he yelled.

He spread his arms, and his sword began to merge with his body. His back arched and wings grew, with the exception of feathers. Instead, sharp bones poked out, and thin, rubbery looking skin was spread tightly across the bones. Curved claws replaced his fingers and toes, and his mask grew larger. Long, sharp horns sprouted from the back of the mask.

He laughed.

"Aaahhhh, Retsu-san. It would appear that Aizen-sama would like to see me. Farewell!" he hissed.

He swiped a claw towards Unohana and turned fleeing out the window.

Thinking fast, Unohana quickly realesed her own zanpakuto, reaching the pile of broken glass.

"Minazuki!" she muttered, and her zanpakuto blade vanished to mist. Within moments, it morphed into the shape of a large, green ray. With that, she jumped on gracefully, and said, "Minazuki, follow that arrancar."

Her zanpakuto flew off, chasing after the arrancar.

Sensing the yonban tai taicho behind him, Zemarou turned in midair and swiped at her. Unohana ducked, and began casting kido spells.

"Bakudo #9, Horin!" she cried, and the chain burst out, aimed straight for the flying arrancar. Unfortunately, missing.

"Ha! You'll have to do better than that!" he laughed. "Cero!"

Unohana dodged the cero and yelled, "Hado #31, Shakkaho!"

The red beam shot out, and Zemarou scoffed, dodging it again.

"Really? Is that the best you can do?"

Ignoring the arrancar, Unohana continued. "Hado # 31, Shakkaho!" the beam shout out again.

"Hado #33, Sokatsui!" lightning crashed down.

"Hado #32, Okasen!" the arrancar growled. Unohana was shooting them way to fast.

"Bakudo #30, Shitotsu!" Unable to dodge anymore, he was caught by the three gold triangles, pinning him to the wall surrounding Sereitei.

"I'm not done yet!" Unohana yelled.

"Neither am I!" Zemarou shouted, and he broke free, spreading his wings open again. "Even if I'm no longer an Espada, GRAND RAY CERO!"

"Bakudo #81, Danku!" Unohana cried, barely blocking the deadly cero.

Taken by surprise that his grand ray cero had been blocked, he was caught in the next attack.

"Bakudo #61, Rikujokoro!" The six yellow pillars caught him, and stopped his movements. Unable to fly, he began falling to the ground.

He crashed, and a moment later, Unohana landed next to him.

"Bakudo #63, Sajo Sabaku." she finished, and the golden chain wrapped around him, securing him.

He growled at her and hissed, "How can you shoot them so fast? Without even an incanation? How did you block my grand ray cero?"

She calmly answered, "We are captains for a reason. As for you grand ray cero, it was weak. Too weak to compare to that of an Espada's."

He did nothing but growl and glare up at her.

"How about you answer some of my questions?" she asked with a small smile.

He didn't answer, only turning away.

"How about you answer some of my questions?" she repeated, her smile still sincere, a deadly aura surrounding her.

Zemarou began sweating, freaking out.

"H-H-HAI-I! I-I'M V-VERY S-S-S-S-O-O-ORRRY!" he stuttered out.

"very well. What is the device on Hitsugaya Toshiro. It was placed there by Aizen, was it not?" she inquired.

"H-Hai! Aizen-sama put it there! It was for an experiment!"

"Good. And what does it do?" Unohana asked.

"It stops the brain's commands to the muscles, so that he cannot move!" he quickly answered.

She frowned. "Alright. And what where you doing to him earlier? What was the substance in the syringe?"

"I don't know." he muttered.

"Sorry?" she asked, smiling.

"I-I-I reallydonotknowanythingbecauseAizen-samasimplytoldmetocomeandinjectthesubstanceintoHitsugayaToshiroIswearIreallydon'tknowanything!" Zemarou spluttered out quickly in one long sentence.

Just then, a hell butterfly flew over, and Isane's voice came flowing to Unohana, quickly and urgently.

"Unohana-taicho! Something's wrong with Hitsugaya-taicho! After you left, a moment later, he suddenly began having like a seizure! His hearts racing, and, well, NOTHING I'M DOING IS HELPING! TAICHO PLEASE COME!" Isane was practically screaming.

Glancing back at the arrancar, she turned away. She called out to some of the nearest shinigami, and they ran over quickly, saluting to her in respect.

"You five, bring this arrancar to the soutaicho immediately." she told them.

"Hai!" They responded in unison, and quickly ran over the Zemarou.

Turning away, she shunpoed off, wondering it this had something to do with the substance the arrancar had. Finally, she arrived at her division, to find it in a chaotic mess. Members were running around, panicked, and the temperature was below freezing. Ice was beginning to crawl to the floors. Windows were already frozen.

Something was wrong with Toshiro.

Not sparing another second, she dashed off to where Isane was, only to find even more problems.

**Zemarou**

Damn that woman! The five other shinigami were weaklings, but he couldn't escape due to the fact that he was so bound with bakudo spells she had casted. He was going to die. He knew it. If not tortured for information first.

Just then, someone stepped out of the shadows.

"Trash."

**Voices sounded throughout the entire Sereitei.**

**"Intruders! Intruders!"**

_Zemarou bowed down to Aizen, who was sitting on his throne, looking utterly bored._

_"Ara ara, Zemarou. What have we got here?" Ichimaru grinned._

_"M-My deepest apologies, Aizen-sama! But I encountered the yanban tai taicho, Unohana Retsu, and she was simply too strong!" he spluttered, bowing down lower, on his knees._

_"Now now, its alright. Have you succeeded in the mission?" Aizen asked._

_"N-No! I'm very sorry, Aizen-sama! But Unohana interrupted me before I finished injecting the substance into Hitsugaya Toshiro's body!" he cried._

_"How much did you get into him before Unohana-san interrupted you?" Aizen asked._

_"About two-thirds of it, Aizen-sama!" he answered._

_"Very well. That will be enough. Kaname." Aizen said._

_"Hai." the blind man stepped forward, and in an instance, Zemarou's head was severed from his body._

_"Yyyyaaaa, Aizen-taicho. Was that really necessary?" Gin asked._

_"It doesn't matter. He had fullfilled his purpose." Aizen smiled. "Things will be getting more interesting now._

**_To be continued..._**

**Ok thats it for this week**

**Wow! More words than usual! Nearly 2,000!**

**Oh well, makes up for last week.**

**Hope this chapter is ok!**

**Thanks for reading...**

**and don't forget to...**

Next time:

As Aizen and his group begin this mysterious experiment, Soul Society has its own problems to deal with. With intruders, escaping arrancar, and lastly, Toshiro. Just what did the arrancar do to him? As Unohana tries to save him, and when he finally awakens, how will he react to shinigami again?

**REVIEW!**

**~tontonte**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: ok hi**

**Toshiro: im waking up right?**

**Me: yeah i guess**

**Toshiro: what kind of answer is that**

**Me: just say the disclaimer. please.**

**Toshiro: your being unusually nice**

**Me: really. Not. In. The. Mood.**

**Toshiro: She doesnt own any of us. Now whats up with the bad mood?**

**Me: you dont need to know. And I doubt you want to.**

**Toshiro: What? Your acting wierd.**

**Me: JUST SHUT UP OR IM NOT GOING ON WITH THE STORY**

**Toshiro: Hai...**

**(you dont wanna know so yeah...)**

**I LOVE EVERYONE SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING... BUT I REALLY NEEDED TO SAY A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO... *cough cough**

**FOREVER122!**

**NOT ONLY DO YOU REVIEW LIKE RIGHT AWAY AFTER I POST A NEW CHAPTER, THEY HAVE GREAT IDEAS FOR ME AND WONDERFUL COMMENTS!**

**EVERYONE IS AWESOME, BUT I REALLY NEEDED TO GIVE A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO FOREVER122!**

**THANK YOU SO DAMN MUCH!**

**Unohana**

Unohana sped down the frozen hallway, rushing past her division members as they huddled together. Another blast of Hitsugaya's reitsu froze a few windows. Some members shuddered. Unohana ignored them, continuing down the hall.

She finally reached where Isane's reitsu was, as well as the source of the small indoor blizzard. She burst in to find a frantic fukataicho and a few better trusted members attempting to help the small form of Toshiro.

His body was jerking wildly, frame trembling, breath coming in short gasps.

"Unohana-taicho!" Isane cried in relief, "Please! I don't know what to do!"

Her eyes sought her superior's calm face desperately, not knowing what to do. Unohana rushed forward. After listening to what the arrancar had to say, she had an idea of what may have been happening.

Unohana stepped forward, at the same time saying, "Isane. Hold him down."

**INTRUDER! INTRUDER IN SEREITEI!**

Outside, they were shouting about an intruder.

"Isane, ignore them. We have more important matters at the moment." Unohana said.

Isane immediately followed her orders, and her taicho stepped forward, reaching for the device at his neck. Another jerk of his body sent another wave of ice and wind blowing out. His face was clammy, breathing seemed to get more and more difficult.

"Isane! Make sure he doesn't move!" Unohana cried.

Isane leapt forward, holding the small boy in her hands. Grabbing a few tools for surgery, Unohana began.

"I must remove the device. Hold him still." she said one last time, and dove forward.

**Toshiro**

It hurt. It felt as though someone was hammering on his skull. His chest...his chest... it was on fire. It burned so much! He wanted to scream out. Scream and yell and sob. To rip out his own heart, to kill himself, anything to rid himself of the pain.

Then, the burning dulled, instead of burning,bit turned numb. Ice-cold numb. The hammering in his head slowed down to a small throb. His chest stopped burning. And his neck, it felt weird. As though someone was removing a part of him.

Too tired now, he slowly stopped thinking, of the pain, of life, of dying. And he slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

**Momo**

They had finally revealed that the intruder had been, in fact, just a lone arrancar, who had simply taken the other arrancar Unohana-taicho had fought, back with him to Heuco Mundo. It didn't matter anymore. Momo dipped the brush into the ink once more, and suddenly, a large gust of wind blew past. She shivered, and continued.

"Why is it so cold?" she wondered aloud. Then she froze.

Wait... cold...?

Turning, she looked outside to find snow, slowly drifting to the floor. Snow? It was light, but it was there. The powdery, white fluff really was there, landing on the floor, buildings, trees.

Momo smiled slightly, and turned back to her work.

Snow huh? Haven't seen that in a while.

_Shiro-chan..._

**Unohana**

She stood there, panting slightly, gazing down at the small figure on the bed. He had finally quieted down. His body no longer shook, and his breathing slowly went back to normal. The device that was once connected to his neck was now in Unohana's hand, the wound from ripping it out sealed with kido. Isane slowly relaxed her grip on Hitsugaya.

"Isane. It should be fine now. Lets move him to another room, and let him get some rest. You may get some rest afterwards as well." she said.

"Hai, Taicho." Isane replied, and carefully picked up Hitsugaya, and left the room.

**One week later...**

**Toshiro**

He groaned softly. His head still hurt. Slowly, his hand traveled towards his head.

Wait. Did his hand just move?

He gave a small gasp of surprise in being able to control his own limbs, and the door opened.

Unohana

Unohana walked to Hitsugaya's room to check on him, but when she opened the door, she was in for a big surprise.

There, on the bed, was Hitsugaya, with his eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" she asked softly. How he reacted was the last thing she was expecting.

He flinched at her voice, and sat straight up, struggling to get on to his feet.

"Hitsugaya-kun, you mustn't do that. You're still injured!" she cried.

That seemed to scare him even more, for he gave a gasp, and fell off the bed, on to the floor. There, trembling, he backed away to the wall, eyes darting back and forth the room. His movements were jerky and uncoordinated, for it seemed that it had been a while since he had used any muscle, other than those necessary to scream.

"Hitsugaya-kun...?" she asked.

Slowly, she walked forward, finally stopping in front of him. Bending down, she put one hand softly on his shoulder.

He gasped and jerked wildly out of her grasp, trembling from head to toe, backing into the corner.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me anymore!" he whimpered.

His eyes continued to dart around, not focusing on the person kneeling in front of him. Hesitantly, Unohana put a hand in front of his face, and waved.

He made no response.

His eyes continued to jump from place to place, unfocused. Thats when Unohana finally understood.

"Toshiro. Can you see me?" she asked softly. When he flinched at her voice, she continued. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm helping you. You're away from the torture now. You're safe!"

Slowly and cautiously, she put one hand on his shoulder, and began healing the wounds that had opened again. Visibly relaxing, he seemed to trust her more now.

"Can you see me?" she asked again.

Shaking his head, he replied, "No. I can't see anything. There's nothing there. Nothing but darkness."

Unohana sighed. "Toshiro, I'm going to-"

"Toshiro?" the small boy interrupted. Unohana froze.

"Yes. Toshiro. Thats your name." She said slowly.

"Toshiro... Toshiro. ..Hit...hit...hitsugaya Toshiro?" he whispered.

"Yes. Thats your name. Hitsugaya Toshiro. An I'm Unohana Retsu." she confirmed. "Toshiro, your injuries are still bad. You need to rest, so I'm going to put you back in bed, alright?"

He nodded hesitantly, and reluctantly let Unohana pick him up and set him back on the bed. She changed a few of his bandages and healed a few wounds, and left.

Closing the door behind her, she walked away swiftly. "Isane!" she called, "Go inform the soutaicho. Hitsugaya-kun has woken up."

"He has!?" Isane asked, surprised.

"Yes. I wish to call a Captain's meeting. There is much to discuss." she said, and turned, leaving quickly.

**to be continued...**

**sorry... i tried... I SWEAR!**

**I hope it was ok!**

**next time:**

**The captains have a meeting, once again, but when Unohana returns, the division is once again in chaos! Isane runs up, only to inform her that... Hitsugaya Toshiro has run away... Meanwhile... What is Aizen and Co. planning?**

**(dont worry, nothing will happen to Toshiro. It just helps lead to something else. *GREAT IDEA FROM FOREVER122! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW**

**~tontonte**

**Redited: April 27, 2015**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Sorry for the late update! But I have officially gotten an awesome beta!**

**forever122!**

**and note to you: you'll have to live with my compliments even if you don't want it. :P**

**DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**Captain's meeting**

For the second time in just a short while, all the captains were lined up in orderly fashion, all watching the head captain.

"Unohana Taicho. Report the status of Hitsugaya Toshiro." the soutaicho said.

Unohana stepped forward, "Hai. Most of the wounds on his body have been healed, and the most severe ones are getting better. The device has been removed, and he regained consciousness. A slight problem is that the device I removed had been stopping his movements. His muscles are weak and unused, so it is most likely that he will not be able to move freely any time soon. He appears to have a concussion and has also lost his eyesight and memories."

"Yes. And as you all know, there was an intruder earlier whom was an arrancar. This arrancar was later discovered to have been the fourth espada. He came to free the arrancar Unohana-taicho had captured. Please continue, Unohana-taicho." the soutaicho said.

Unohana continued. "The arrancar, Zemarou Hesht, was the one I discovered in Hitsugaya-kun's hospital room. He was injecting some kind of unknown substance into Hitsugaya-kun. I fought and captured him, but he was freed by the fourth espada. I believe it that whatever was injected into Hitsugaya-kun caused the small blizzard that I'm sure you all noticed."

The small group nodded. Then, Kurotsuchi stepped forward, an insane grin spread across his facial features.

"And what exactly is this 'unknown substance?'" he asked, "What effect does it have on Hitsugaya now? What does it do? Is it, perhaps, an invention of Aizen's?"

"I do not know." Unohana said cautiously.

Kurotsuchi began speeding away with all the things he wanted to do. "Well, if you don't know, it would always be my pleasure to come and examine this! Imagine what we could do if it was a good weapon! And maybe perhaps, you should allow me to study Toshiro as well. Hmmm... Yes, it would be the greatest opportunity to examine him and see the effect of this substance! And experiment on him as well! I could study his brain, for it _is said _he is a child prodigy! And his reitsu! How large it is for such a small child! And-"

"Kurotsuchi-taicho. I don't believe it would please Shiro-chan if you were to start experimenting on him. I think we should just let him rest for the moment." Ukitake stated, stepping forward with a disapproving frown on his face, showing his concern for the child.

Kurotsuchi frowned back at him. "Why, you all wonder why he could have such great reitsu at his young age, no? Just allow me to study him and I could-"

Ukitake sighed, "Sensei! You should understand how it is best for Toshiro-kun to rest right now!"

"I agree with Ukitake-taicho. Hitsugaya-kun's body is still extremely frail, and I personally do not think he should be used for experiment, ever." Unohana stated.

The soutaicho frowned. After a while, he said, "Unohana-taicho, you still have the a bit of the substance that was not injected into Hitsugaya Toshiro, yes?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Very well. Kurotsuchi-taicho. You may study the substance, but you are prohibited to experiment on Hitsugaya Toshiro. Understood?" he banged his staff on the ground, "Captain's meeting dismissed!"

**The Fourth Division**

Unohana slowly made her way back to the fourth division. She walked in, only to find chaos.

Again.

She sighed and rushed off to Isane.

"Isane. What is going on?" she asked.

Isane whipped around, surprised at her superior's sudden appearance.

"Taicho! Oh! Hitsugaya-kun has disappeared!" she cried.

"What?"

**Toshiro**

Slowly and clumsily, Toshiro found his way to a small window, hands searching for a latch. Finding it, he ripped it open, and clambered out. The air outside was cool. Perfect.

Then, he ran.

He ran and ran and ran. For how long? He had no idea. All Toshiro knew was that he wanted to get out of there.

Although he still had poor control of his so called "reitsu," Toshiro used it to avoid the other "shinigami" and try to conceal himself. Although this didn't help with tripping and crashing.

Then... CRASH. He just smashed right into some sort of wall...

_It must be the Sereitei wall! They said it surrounded it and was the way outside..._' he thought to himself.

Toshiro took a deep breath. He set one hand on the wall, and slowly continued down, following it. FInally, he reached the gate.

_This is it..._

**Momo**

Momo finished the last piece of paper, and set the brush down. She stood up and stretched, looking outside.

"Might as well go outside for a bit..." she said aloud.

Momo smiled softly and opened the door. The air outside was cool, though the small bit of snow had already melted away. She strolled down Sereitei, before finally deciding to go and find Rangiku to talk a bit. The weather was quite unusual anyway. Leaping up, she landed on the rooftops of one of the many small houses here. Then, she began jumping from roof to roof, making her way to the tenth division.

As she passed the walls surrounding Sereitei, Momo saw a small flash of white.

_What...?!_' she thought.

Momo turned, nearly tripping. There was nothing there, only the gate. It might have been a bit of leftover snow, or maybe even Ukitake-taicho going out to Rukongai.

Oh well.

She continued.

**Toshiro**

He finally made it! Outside the Sereitei!

Toshiro kept going. He must have run into some sort of forest of something, for he kept tripping over roots and falling on leaves. Where was this?

His legs felt weak, and his lungs burned, but Toshiro ignored it.

At this point, he didn't even know what he was supposed to believe in anymore.

Shinigami? The dead? Reitsu? Hollow? Arrancar? Aizen?

Or even...

Hitsugaya Toshiro?

Himself. Who was he anyway?

Finally, he tripped over another root and fell, flat on his face. There he lay, panting hard, too tired to get up again. Toshiro had no idea how long he was there, but slowly, he fell asleep.

Until the roar of a hollow woke him.

**Las Noches**

_"Aizen-sama." Tousen started._

_"What is it?" Aizen replied._

_"I have a report from Szayelaporro Granz. It is on the info he has received from his data and research on Hitsugaya Toshiro." He said._

_"Oh really? How's the chibi-taicho doing?" Ichimaru asked, perking up._

_"It seems that Unohana Retsu has healed most of his wounds, and that he has regained consciousness." Tousen said._

_"Oh? And how is Hitsugaya-kun reacting to our little experiment?" Aizen asked._

_"Hai. He indeed has lost his eyesight-"_

_"Wasn't that because of ya?" Ichimaru grinned_

_"-and also his memories-"_

_"Wasn't that also because of ya?_

_"Gin." Aizen said calmly, ordering him to stop. Ichimaru grinned and shrugged, turning back to the irritated ex-captain._

_"It appears that the amount of the newly created substance caused great distress on his body and reitsu, mostly focusing on the device placed on the back of him neck. Again, Unohana Retsu has removed it, but the remaining has settled itself into a small section of his heart, where it will stay hidden until it is triggered." Tousen finished._

_"Good. It seems that our little experiment is working out just fine." Aizen smiled._

_"What about his movements, eh? Didn't that Unohana remove that from his neck? What are ya gonna do about that?" Gin asked._

_"No matter. It's purpose has been fulfilled. It is no longer necessary." Aizen replied._

_He looked at the other two._

_"Now then. When should we begin?"_

**To be continued...**

**Ok! Thanks!**

**don't forget to...**

**REVIEW!**

**~tontonte**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Toshiro-kun, say the disclaimer.**

**Toshiro: No.**

**Hollow: ROOOAAAARRRR!**

**Toshiro: tontonte doesn't own any of us.**

**Me: See? that wasn't too bad!**

**Toshiro**

A roar from a nearby hollow woke Toshiro up. Gasping, he struggled to his feet, the usual plain of darkness meeting him. His muscles were sore, and he hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep.

Another roar. Toshiro could feel the wind blowing against him, and the thud of falling trees. He stumbled back, wondering where to run, only to trip, again, over a tree root. Toshiro fell, flat on his face, and scrambled back onto his feet. The hollow was drawing closer, he could tell by its footsteps.

But how close was close?

His question was easily answered as a nearby tree fell right next to him, missing him by millimeters.

Then, panic set in.

He screamed, and turned to run, only to run right into the logs and fallen trees blocking his way. Gasping, Toshiro climbed over as quickly and carefully as he could, only to meet more and more in his way. The quaking of the earth beneath him declared the arrival of the hollow, who was screeching loudly.

Something, an arm perhaps, shot out and hit him, knocking him backwards. Toshiro flew back and landed hard in a pile of now broken branches. Once again, he cried out desperately, whether it was from the pain or the fear, he didn't know.

The last thing he heard before he blacked out was a cry of, "No!" and the angry cries of the hollow.

_Why does everything happen to me?_

**Momo**

She finally made it to the tenth division! Slipping quietly down the hallways, she reached Rangiku's office. Momo smiled briefly, reminding herself not to be so depressing like last time, and made a reach for the door.

Only to be stopped by what she heard through the door.

_"Oh Ukitake-taicho... I want to see him so badly!" _Rangiku's voice came floating out.

_"I understand, Matusmoto-san, however, I'm sure this is for the best. Unohana-taicho should know what is best for him right now, in his poor condition." _Jushiro's reply came.

_'Ukitake-taicho's there? Who are they talking about?' _Momo thought to herself. She slowly withdrew her hand, eager to hear more. Although she knew it was bad to be eavesdropping, she couldn't help it.

_"I hope Taicho's ok... And to think Aizen would do such a thing. Or even Tousen and...Gin..."_ Rangiku said.

_'Taicho? Rangiku-san _is _the taicho! Who else would she refer to as taicho? The only person she called that was... Shiro-chan...'_ Momo thought.

_"Yes, it was quite awful of them to do such a thing. But really, Matsumoto-san, Toshiro will be fine! He's strong!"_ Jushiro said.

_'To...toshiro?!' _Momo nearly gasped aloud. '_Shiro-chan's dead! Aizen killed him...!'_

_"Yeah... who would have thought he could have survived all that torture? Just by Unohana-taicho's description, it sounds awful..." _Rangiku replied in a worried voice.

_'Torture?!' _Momo's eyes widened.

_"I know... and with now being blind and all, it'll be quite hard to adapt, I'm sure. I do hope he gets his memory back soon." Jushiro said._

Momo had heard enough. The flashes of white that she had seen had been him, that person really must have been Toshiro! As she turned to leave, she ran right into Hanataro. He gasped and stepped back.

"Hi-Hinamori-fu-fukataicho! Ahh! Gomen! Gomen!" he spluttered loudly.

Momo froze. Rangiku and Jushiro had stopped speaking as well.

Just then, the door flew open, to reveal the two, both looking worried.

"Momo! What are you doing here?!" Rangiku cried, "And... Hanataro!"

Momo stepped back. "I... I was.. I was..."

Luckily, she was saved as Hanataro cut in nervously. "G-gomen! B-but Unohana-taicho sent m-me here to inform all the taichos, Ichigo-san, a-and Rukia-san that Hitsugaya-kun has di-disappeared!"

"What?!" Jushiro cried.

Momo gasped. So Shiro-chan really was back?

The gate! She had seen him when she was on her way here!

In one fluid motion, Momo turned and shunpoed away, ignoring Rangiku and Jushiro calling out behind her to stop.

She shunpoed as quickly as she could out the gate and out into the forests of Rukongai.

_'Shiro-chan's really back! He didn't die!' _Momo was nearly crying with joy. Until she heard the roar of a hollow and the small form of her childhood friend cry out in pain.

"No!" she cried, leaping forward and drawing Tobiume out in a swift motion.

Before the hollow had a chance to finish off the boy behind her, she jumped up, and swung her zanpakuto at the surprised monster. It gave a cry, but it was over. The head fell to the ground, and in no time, the two pieces began to disappear before Momo's eyes.

Momo quickly sheathed he sword, and turned, reaching out to Toshiro.

He really was alive! Looking in terrible shape, but he was here! Covered in bandages and scars, but here! Before she could burst into tears of happiness, a small group of shinigami appeared beside her.

"Toshiro!" Ichigo yelled, looking worried.

Unohana ignored the others and stepped forward, checking to see his conditions. The small group held their breath as she turned back to them.

"He's fine. Only knocked out." she said, smiling.

Everyone let out a deep breath.

"Wow... and I got worried for nothing..." Ichigo muttered. Rukia smacked him on the head, hard.

"We should bring him aback, right?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes." Unohana replied, already scooping up the boy.

"Rangiku-san, Unohana-taicho. Why... why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me he was back?" Momo asked.

The group froze.

"Momo, I would have told you, but the soutaicho said that no one but the captains were to know about this!" Rangiku replied guiltily.

"I just wanted to know he was ok! And all this time I had been thinking he was gone forever!" Momo suddenly cried out.

Ichigo stepped in. "Hey, I understand how you feel, but there are many others that care for him too you know. Like my sister, Karin." he snorted. "Although I'm pretty sure its just 'cuz her team's failing in soccer."

Rukia smacked him on the head again.

Momo nodded. "Hai. Gomenasai. I was just really worried."

Suddenly, she stopped. "Wait, what if he runs away again? Shouldn't we have someone watch him?"

"Yeah!" Rangiku agreed, "And maybe try to help him get his memory back as well!"

Unohana studied the two carefully. The two looked eagerly at her.

She sighed, "Very well. I will ask the soutaicho about this. After he gets in better condition, he may stay with you at your divisions, under the condition that you watch him carefully, and try to help him get his memory back."

"Hai!" The two responded.

"Unohana-san," Ichigo started, "When he gets better, I could bring him to Inoue, and she could probably heal his eyesight. And maybe have him say hi to Karin, but..."

Unohana nodded. Just then, Toshiro groaned softly.

"Very well. However, we must get Hitsugaya-kun back first."

With that, the group left, shunpoing back to Sereitei.

**To be continued...**

**And thats that!**

**thanks so much forever122! Hope this chapter was ok!**

**Next time:**

Toshiro finally leaves the fourth division, and is "hanging out" at the tenth division. This brings back many memories, and may they be to much for him to handle? Meanwhile, Aizen makes his move...

**Thxs for reading! dont forget to**

**REVIEW!  
~tontonte**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Sorry about not updating last week...**

**Toshiro: You're not sorry.**

**Me: Yes I am! Therefore I decided to do a double update this week!**

**Toshiro: yeah yeah excuses wait WHAT?  
**

**Me:Yeah. It'll be out later this week though**

**Toshiro/me: tontonte dont own bleach!**

**Toshiro**

The first thing Toshiro's mind registered as he slowly regained consciousness was the aching of his limbs and muscles. He groaned. Beside him, someone gasped and ran closer.

"Taicho? Are you ok? Does it hurt anywhere? Should I go get Unohana-taicho?" the mysterious person next to him said, sounding both eager and anxious at the same time.

"Who-what?" he muttered, struggling to sit up. He winced and put a hand on his forehead as a great wave of dizziness grew over him. "Hollow? Who're you?" he asked.

"Oh! I forgot! I'm Rangiku, Matsumoto Rangiku! Your fuka-" Rangiku paused, "Er… someone you knew. The hollow's dead. You're back in the fourth division"

"Huh? Oh…" Toshiro answered with another wince.

"Should I get Unohana-taicho? You look a little bit pale! I'll go get Unohana-taicho right away! Stay here!" Rangiku said, and jumped up. She was already out of the room before Toshiro could even reply. Moments later, her footsteps neared his room once again, this time another accompanying her.

_'What's with her?'_ Toshiro thought.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Its good to have you back. Matsumoto-taicho here informed me that you were wincing? Does it hurt anywhere?" Unohana asked, voice soft and kind.

"Not really…" Toshiro muttered, hating the attention, "I'm fine."

"Matsumoto-taicho?" Unohana asked, ignoring the protesting child on the bed, "I ask that you step out of the room for the moment so that I may check up Hitsugaya-kun here."

Toshiro nearly groaned out loud. Couldn't they just leave him alone for once? Every moment, he was half expecting them to start hurting him again. It's true, they were the ones that saved him from the hollow, but still. Why were they being so nice to him?

This was some kind of trick, wasn't it?

**Unohana**

The boy beside her looked annoyed. _Very_ annoyed. Seeing the expression on his face reminded her of him before Aizen had taken him.

"Matsumoto-taicho?" Unohana asked, ignoring the protesting child on the bed, "I ask that you step out of the room for the moment so that I may check up Hitsugaya-kun here."

By now, it looked as if it was taking every bit of Toshiro's concentration and will to stop himself from screaming out loud and running away again.

Rangiku looked nervously at Unohana, then back at Toshiro, before finally nodding and exiting the room. Toshiro turned away.

Looking at the sour expression on his face, Unohana smiled softly to herself. He could easily have been taken for the juban tai taicho with that icy glare, if it weren't for the fact that he couldn't see the wall.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" Unohana gently laid a hand on Toshiro's houlder. He flinched, and scrambled back, tumbling off the bed.

_'Still no trust yet then…'_ Unohana thought to herself, a little disappointed.

"Hitsugaya-kun," she said again, this time more softly, "Remember me? I'm here to help, not hurt." She gently set her hand of his shoulder again, beginning to heal him again, just like last time. Toshiro flinched again, but htis time held his ground. As she continued healing with kido, his face relaxed slightly, and eventually, the tension in his muscles melted away.

"There." she paused, stopping the kido. "Hitsugaya-kun, I'm going to move you back to the bed, alright? I need to check your wounds."

Reluctantly, Toshiro nodded, and before he could change his mind, Unohana had scooped him up and set him back on the bed.

"Good. Now please try to relax for me, Hitsugaya-kun, its much easier to check your wounds, not to mention much faster, if you keep relaxed." Unohana smiled, watching the boy glare at her direction, although it was probably closer to the closet in front of him then the woman next to him.

**Rangiku**

She sighed. Again. Wasn't Unohana-taicho done yet? Just a moment ago, Rangiku had heard a giant crash, and quite nearly burst back into the room, demanding what the heck had happened. But the choices were either to ignore it and keep waiting, or burst in and possibly meet the horrifying wrath of Unohana Retsu.

She decided to take the first choice.

The clock ticked.

_Tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock..._

"Ok THAT'S IT! I DON'T CARE IF I GET KILLED BY UNOHANA-TAICHO! I. AM. DONE WAITING! I'M GOING IN RIGHT NOW TO FIND OUT I-" Rangiku growled just as the door opened. She froze.

"Ah! Matsumoto-taicho! We just finished! I happened to had heard my name. Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Unohana asked, giving her a sweet yet deadly smile.

"No-nothing!" Rangiku stuttered, "just wondering if you were done yet!"

"Good." Unohana replied. Her tone turned slightly more serious. "Oh, and his condition is getting much better. I think he may be able to leave in a few days. Would you like it for him to go to the tenth division first?"

Rangiku's eyes lit up. "Hai! I'd gladly let him stay! And I promise I'll take _good_ care of him~!"

"Very well. I'll have that arranged with the soutaicho tomorrow. You should return to your division now, Matsumoto-taicho." Unohana said, and watched as Rangiku nodded, tuned on her heel, and practically ran out with excitement. She sighed. Something about how she phrased her promise worried Unohana…..

**Three Days Later….**

Toshiro winced as he got on his feet, still feeling slightly dizzy and unbalanced. His hand went to the nearest wall, steadying himself.

"Are you ok, Hitsugaya-kun?" Unohana asked.

"Yeah….." he muttered. Toshiro stepped forward, and slowly, step by step, he made his way to the door. Or near the door.

His hand rested on the wall, helping guide him towards his goal. But the sudden lack of anything solid beneath his wall as he reached the doorway caused him to fall forward, and he ended up falling to the ground. Not that he wasn't used to falling on his face every five minutes.

Unohana sighed. Stepping forward, she put a hand on his shoulder to help him up. Toshiro gasped as her hand made contact with him, and scrambled on to his feet on his own.

_'Is he ever going to trust anyone touching him anymore?'_ she wondered, although it was no surprise to her by this point. After helping him everyday for such a long time, he still reacted violently every time someone touched him.

"TAICHO!~" A high pitched squeal announced the arrival of Rangiku. She jumped forward, prepared to leap on Toshiro and suffocate him with her extremely large breasts, but was stopped with a cough and meaningful glare form Unohana.

Rangiku froze midstep. She quickly recovered and went on, excitedly explaining all her plans for the next few days.

"First we'll have to get you used to the tenth division, of course…. BUT! When we're done with that we can go show you around! And then I'll introduce you to so many people! OH AND I CAN'T FORGET! I have GOT to find Ichigo and Rukia-chan! And then Momo-chan too! AAANNNNDDD! We also really gotta intoduce you to Ukitake-taicho! He can't wait to see you! AND OMG I CAN'T FORGET THIS! WE THEN HAVE TO GO and….." Rangiku went on and on and on forever, until finally, Toshiro tuned her out.

"C'mon then! WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?!" she yelled, grabbing poor Toshiro's hand.

The poor boy was left, flying behind the strawberry blond as she dragged him around.

'That poor child... ' Unohana laughed, 'Hopefully Matsumoto-taicho will calm down soon...'

She watched as the two became smaller and smaller, Rangiku speeding off to the distance.

**Las Noches**

_Isn't it about time?" Ichimaru asked, "Bet ya Ran-chan will already be dragging poor Shiro-chan everywhere."_

_Aizen smirked, "Yes. I suppose we should begin then."_

_"Ya know, Aizen-taicho. Couldn't we wait just a lil bit longer? I'd love ta see what Ran-chan will do with Shiro-chan!" Ichimaru grinned._

_"Ichimaru. If Aizen-sama thinks it is time to begin, then we should follow him for the sake of peace and justice on this world." Tousen replied coldly, turning to Ichimaru._

_"Now now, lets not be fighting. Tousen. Why don't you go prepare the espada?" Aizen said._

_"Why'd we need all those espada, Aizen-taicho?" Ichimaru cocked his head to the side._

_"Why? You ask why, Gin. Well, the reason is simple!" Aizen smiled._

_"We're preparing to attack Soul Society."_

**To be continued….**

**next time:**

**Toshiro suddenly gets a flashback. Will more follow? Meanwhile... Espada begin attacking...**

**DONT. FORGET. TO. REVIEW.**

**~tontonte**


	11. Chapter 11

**and it shall continue**

**sorry yeah its late**

**dont own this!**

**forever122 isnt felling well right now... so this is unbetaed**

**deal with it**

**hope you feel better soon forever122!**

**Toshiro**

'This woman is insane!' Poor Toshiro thought to himself as Matsumoto continued dragging him down the halls of the tenth division. She babbled on… and on…. and on…. and on…. and-

"MATSUMOTO!?" he finally yelled, glaring in her direction. Which was, probably connected to the hand gripping his wrist. Or at least, was.

Out of pure surprise, Matsumoto had dropped Toshiro's arm, and he took the chance to cross his arms over his chest, giving her a _very_ good Hitsugaya-taicho 'Matsumoto Have You Done Your Paperwork' glare.

So she had frozen. The déjà vu so strong she could've sworn that it was indeed her taicho staring up at her with his famous ice-cold glare.

But in a few moments of tense silence, she had burst out laughing. He was staring at the wall next to her, and not directly at her, giving him the appearance of a pouting child. How could anyone not find that amusing after a while?

"What?" he growled, clearly irritated.

"Hu-hu?" she giggled, "Wh-what-t ar-re y-you talking a-abouta haha!?"

"I was asking what was so amusing?" Toshiro turned away from her.

"No-nothing! C-c'mon! Let's keep going!" Matsumoto finally choked out.

She reached for his hand once again, but as their skin met, he jumped back slightly, and hissed, "I can walk by myself, thanks!"

Matsumoto gave him a hurt expression, then remembering he couldn't see it, decided to just go.

"Fine. If you wanna be that way. See if I care?! Let's go!" she smirked, and continued skipping down the hall, still talking loudly with great excitement.

He sighed, and cautiously followed her down the hall. It wasn't that hard, with her chattering loudly in front of him.

And he only fell down twice. Wow. New record for him.

Unless you counted crashing in to the door? Then that's three. But you can't exactly blame one for crashing in to a door when they couldn't see it there, could you?

"And HERE WE ARE! The one and only… TENTH DIVISION OFFICE!" Matsumoto whooped.

And Toshiro crashed into the half opened door.

Grumbling, he pushed himself back up, only to be knocked _down_ again by Matsumoto erm, _girls_, as she called them.

"Taicho? Oh wait! Erm, Toshiro-chan! Are you ok?" she asked.

"What do you think?" he muttered, "And DON'T call me Toshiro-chan! It's Hitsugaya!"

And for the second time that day, Matsumoto froze.

"Wha-what?" he asked, wondering about the sudden silence.

And a stream of images came rushing into his head.

**_Flashback_**

_The smell of sake floated into his nostrils as he stepped into the room. And where was she? Well, on the couch, snoring her head off._

_And as usual, she was clutching a bottle of sake._

_Glaring at his fukataicho, he cleared his throat and yelled, "MATSUMOTO!"_

_She jumped up, sake spilling out and onto the floor. Matsumoto's hair that she always spent so long keeping neat was a huge mess, and her cheeks were still pink._

_"Wha… taicho? Wut? Why're you in my rooooom? You wanna some sake?" she slurred._

_"NO! Did you do your paperwork?" he asked, a tick mark appearing on his forehead._

_"Paper…. work….. huh…..?" she sighed, and fell back on the couch, already fast asleep._

_He glared. And the room temperature seemed to drop._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Taicho?! Taicho?! Are you ok? Hey! What happened?" Matsumoto's frantic voice sounded.

Toshiro groaned. It felt as if someone had just hit him over the head with a hammer.

"What happened?"he asked.

"Thats what I'm supposed to be asking you! You suddenly froze and collapsed! What happened?" she cried.

_'The voice is the same… it must be that woman that was asleep on the couch… Taicho?" _Toshiro thought to himself.

"Matsumoto…" he started, "Why do you call me Taicho?"

Silence followed.

"Erm… well… you see…. uuuhhh…" she started nervously, "W-well! We still have so much to do, so might as well talk about this, uh, later, r-right? Haha Tai- um Hitsugaya-kun!"

"You did it again," Toshiro muttered under his breath, but let it slide.

"R-right! Well, then let's go introduce you to everyone! The soutaicho already gave us permission to let people know that you're back, Hitsugaya-kun!" Matsumoto grinned, a mischievous look crossing her features.

Toshiro sighed. It was going to be a long day.

**Heuco Mundo**

"Aizen-sama. May I ask why you have called this meeting?" Harribel, the third espada asked.

Aizen smiled. "Ah, Harribel, why I called this meeting for a certain reason, yes."

He turned to Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, 6th Espada. We have an attack on Soul Society soon for a diversion. You will be wanting to go, yes?"

Hearing this, Grimmjow perked up.

"Yeah! Fights? I'm in!" he grinned enthusiastically.

"Very well. Ulquiorra. You will also be in this."

Ulquiorra nodded obediently.

"Hai, Aizen-sama. Any instructions?" he asked emotionlessly.

"Ahh, yes. Bring a few other arrancar with you, create as much destruction as possible, and" Aizen said.

"Bring back Hitsugaya Toshiro."

**Later that Day**

"Unohana-taicho!" Matsumoto said.

Unohana looked up from her work, and asked, "Ah, Matsumoto-taicho. And what do I owe this pleasure to?"

Matsumoto looked around nervously for a moment, as if checking to see that no one else was there, and said, "Well… I think that Taicho's getting his memory back…"

Unohana blinked, "Really? What has he remembered?"

"I think it was about me actually…. he was screaming at me like Taicho….."

**Grimmjow**

He strode right in to garganta, smirking.

'Just you wait, Kurosaki Ichigo. I'll beat your sorry ass!' he thought, thinking of the orange haired teen that was bound to be in Sou Society.

The group, consisting of Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and many other arrancar, stepped in to the garganta, and prepared to cause destruction to Soul Society.

**Soul Society**

A sudden ripping sound caused the heads of many in Sereitei to look up. A garganta ripped open, and revealed eager arrancar with their zanpakutos already drawn out, Ulquiorra standing emotionlessly, and Grimmjow, who was grinning madly.

And panic broke out.

The shinigami hastened to find their captains, who in turn, were waiting to assemble their troops. Ichigo ran out, spotted Grimmjow, and automatically, the two began rushing towards each other. Every other division quickly began battling, hoping to overcome the two Espada with sheer numbers. Only the fourth division was left, caring for those who had been blown away and injured.

In the confusion and tension, no one noticed the absence of a particular boy, by the name of Hitsugaya Toshiro.

**to be continued...**

**thats it for the week**

**dont forget review~!**

**~tontonte**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: i know im late but...**

**Toshiro: what?**

**Me: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**Toshiro: you see, this is why tontonte doesn't own us. If she did, no one would even look at the name Bleach without screaming and running away, clutching their heads from the awful memories of it.**

**Me:*sulking in corner**

Panic. That was the only thing that registered in his mind when he spoke.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun. How nice to see you again"

Behind the voice, another snorted, while yet another coughed.

The voice was so kind, yet so threatening at the same time. And for some reason, Toshiro panicked. He could feel his heart racing. That voice, he had heard it before. So many times before. But...where...?

**flashback**

_He could feel the blood gushing out of the countless cuts all over his body. Once again, his body was frozen, and it was bright. Colors filled the air, and so did blurry outlines all around him._

_"Hitsugaya-kun. Are you having fun?" the same voice whispered._

_Toshiro trembled._

_"Aizen…" he snarled._

_"I hope you are."_

_And blinding pain caused his to cry out. His eyes squeezed shut, enclosing himself in the comfort of the darkness. A small girl was beside him, her expression filled with shock and hurt._

_"Shiro-chan….?" she whispered before falling to the ground._

_"MOMO!" he could feel himself screaming her name. But who was she?_

_"MOMO-CHAN! TAICHO? HOW COULD YOU?" another crashed over, strawberry blond hair waving behind her. "HOW COULD YOU?"_

_And the blade entered her body, her blood splattered on Toshiro's face._

_"Tai...cho….." she whimpered. Her lifeless body fell, the lights going out of her eyes._

_"Hitsugaya Toshiro."_

_Toshiro slowly turned, only to see the head captain glaring at him, the other shinigami grouped behind him._

_"You are a disgrace"_

_What? No…!_

_"Trash"_

_Every…one…_

_"Murderer"_

_What?!_

_"Why would you kill your own comrades?"_

_Wh-what do you mean?_

_"Your friends?"_

_The long blade in his hand covered in blood._

_"Your division?"_

_The blade with a four-point star, which was covered in blood._

_"Disgusting"_

_Wh-what? Wh-why?!_

_"Die you monster!"_

_He dropped the bloody blade. M-monster…_

_"Momo! Rangiku!"_

_Their bodies next to him, staining the ground with crimson._

_"Scum."_

_Stop it… His hands twisted into his hair as he backed away, eyes wide with fear._

_"Unfit to lead."_

_Please…stop… He fell, and there he stayed._

_"I knew we couldn't trust such a child."_

_Please…I beg you… His hands covered his ears._

_"Die!"_

_No! Please! Please! Stop! He fell over into a fetus position and stayed there, his hands over his ears as if trying to crush his own skull._

_"Monster!"_

_I'm begging you… He began to tremble._

_"Murderer! Killer!"_

_"STOP IT!" Toshiro screamed. And the images disappeared, only to be replaced by the brown-haired man._

_"Had enough, Hitsugaya-kun?"_

**End of flashback**

"Ai…zen…" he whispered.

"Ah, how nice of you to remember me!" Toshiro could almost see that sickening smile from his voice.

"Wh-what do you want?" he asked quietly, slowing backing away.

"Now now, I only wanted to pay you a little visit, Hitsugaya-kun." Aizen replied, stepping forward, like the predator slowly cornering his prey.

"What do you want?" Toshiro repeated, louder this time. Hopefully he could buy enough time until someone came and found him.

"I thought I just told you? Well if you would like to know more, why don't you come back to Heuco Mundo with us?" he asked.

Heuco Mundo. The sandy, plain desert. The place connected to all the pain he could remember. He continued backing away.

"No..." he whispered.

"Why not? We could have more fun! We just recently created a new experiment I would like you to try out..." Aizen laughed.

"No…!" he yelled, fear laced into his voice.

"Hitsugaya-kun. Come here." Aizen's voice grew more serious.

"No!" Toshiro cried desperately, trying to back away from the man in front of him.

"Very well." Aizen said, and lunged forward. "Then we'll take you the hard way!"

"NOOO!" Toshiro screamed. As he fell backwards the air grew cold, and ice began to cover nearby trees and buildings.

"NO! NO! I WILL NOT!" Aizen stopped, his hand around Toshiro's wrists, and glanced around him. The sky was turning gray, flakes of snow already appearing.

"I WON'T GO!" the youth repeated.

With that, a sudden burst of reitsu sent many arrancar nearby flying, and a snowstorm started. The wind was blowing fiercely, and Aizen brought his arms up to shield his face.

"Wh-what?" Aizen murmured.

Toshiro's eyes were glowing, a small snowstorm engulfing him. Throughout the entire Sereitei, all shinigami, arrancar, and hollow stopped, glancing up at the storm.

**"I WILL NOT!"**

As quickly as it had started, it had ended. The roaring winds died down, the snow now drifting harmlessly down. But the storm within Toshiro grew stronger.

While his eyes were still unfocused, but there was a new light in them. His reitsu was so strong, it was overwhelming, glowing white. As the storm circling him died down, he crouched, shadows hiding his eyes.

"I…will…not…" he whispered one last time, and attacked.

He sped forward, ice forming a blade of ice in his hand. With this, he crashed into Aizen, the blade cutting his shoulder.

"Aizen-sama! I thought that he still had no sight!" Tousen cried, pulling out his zanpakuto.

"And he still doesn't. Ya can't see, but its quite obvious that he still can't." Gin grinned.

And so it would seem. Toshiro's eyes were shut tightly, but instead, reitsu spread throughout the entire area.

"AIZEN!" he yelled, and darted forward.

**to be continued...**.

**oh yeah this is betaed by forever122 :)**

**like i said, sorry for the late chapter, not to mention really short. see you next time?**

**~tontonte**


	13. Chapter 13

**ok this chapter isn't betaed (yet), but here it is. and i tried to post it asap so it might kinda suck yeah**

**sorry this was kinda rushed...**

**still dont own anything **

Toshiro raced forward, the ice blade glistening in the sun. Attack after attack he released, Aizen dodging with ease.

"Oh? You still won't be able to hit me with moves like that, Hitsugaya-kun!" Aizen smirked.

Toshiro growled.

He swiped to the left, aiming to lop his opponent's head off, but Aizen ducked, and smoothing aimed a kick at Toshiro's side. He jumped, and raced forward again.

His moves were so accurate, it was hard to believe that he still had no sight in his eyes.

_'I see… he uses his reitsu to sense around him. It can bounce off of objects, giving him a good sense of what's coming his way, much like a bat's echolocation, but with reitsu. His reitsu also enhances his other senses. If he focuses it at his ears, it helps his hearing improve. Yes, thats the way he is attacking with such accuracy and dodging as well...'_ Aizen analyzed. '_Che… what now… Let's see… I think I shall begin the second phase of the experiment now... ' _

"Hitsugaya-kun, do you remember what happened at Hueco Mundo?" Aizen smirked.

No reply, only a faint snarl.

"Oh dear, you wouldn't forget all those wonderful memories made there, would you?"

The two clashed blades, ice versus metal.

"I'm sure you still remember what I told you of my plans?"

They leapt apart, Toshiro panting hard.

"And I heard you forgot?"

Toshiro growled, ignoring the man to the best of his abilities.

"Even your precious fukataicho? And what about the little girl? Hinamori? The human? Karin?"

"Shut up.

"Ahh, I remember the look of your fukataicho's face when Gin left with me! And Hinamori-kun's feelings as well! It was such a great pleasure, and she was surprisingly easily to manipulate!"

"Shut up!"

"I wonder how they feel when you forgot them? Oh, do you even know whom I speak of, Hitsugaya-kun? Or do you still not remember?"

"SHUT UP!" Toshiro screamed, charging once again at him.

Aizen merely laughed. "Gin. Lets begin, shall we?"

"Ara ara, I thought we'd never start, Aizen-taicho!" he grinned.

"Then, let's begin."

One moment, Toshiro was attacking Aizen relentlessly, and in the next, he was on the ground, screaming in pain.

"Now thats more like it. Do you remember the pain, Hitsugaya-kun?"

_The pain was overwhelming. It burned him, starting from his heart, and slowly spreading. His head felt as if it were splitting open. But to him, it seemed so… familiar… like the pain was something normal…._

**The other side of Sereitei… **

"RUKIA!" Ichigo cried, as the said girl was sent flying into a building. She struggled back up, then held her zanpakuto back up, a determined expression set on her face.

"I'M FINE ICHIGO! PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR OWN FIGHTS!" she yelled back.

"Hmph! Exactly! You brat!" Grimmjow grinned, darting forward once again.

Ichigo growled,but quickly blocked, then sent an attack back.

"Getsuga… TENSHO!"

Grimmjow dodged it, grinning.

"Come on, can't you do better than that?"

"Yeah? You think so?" Ichigo yelled, "BANKAI! TENSA ZANGETSU! Then lets get started FOR REAL!"

He gripped his zanpakuto with both hands, and was soon gone in a flash. Grimmjow snarled, before sensing the carrot head attacking from behind. He blocked, and they left apart.

The two stood for a moment, sizing each other up, before they vanished, once again. The two clashed in mid air, the force tearing up the ground beneath them. Both arrancar and shinigami alike were soon buried under piles of rubble.

"CERO!"

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

As the two power packed attacks hit each other head on, the area exploded. The small crowd below quickly scattered, bringing their own fights to a safer place.

"HahaHAHAHA! BRING IT ON, KUROSAKI ICHIGO! TODAY IS THE DAY THAT I WILL CRUSH YOU!" Grimmjow screamed in delight.

"BRING IT ON!" Ichigo yelled back.

Using sonido, Grimmjow quickly appeared behind the other, swinging his sword in a wide arc, only to be stopped by zangetsu. They leapt apart, and back at each other, again and again, with sonido and shunpo, so fast that they were now invisible to the other normal shinigami.

Grimmjow held his zanpakuto to the side, as it to swipe with his right hand. As he put his left hand up to it, it glowed bright blue. "Grind…"

"Shit! GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo cried. But it was too late."

"PANTERA!" he finished, and he transformed. Huge gusts of wind blew as his reitsu skyrocketed, and he slowly morphed into his resurreccion form. Fangs grew out, his hands turned to black claws, his feet morphed to black clawed paws, and a slender tail grew. His hair extended, and his ears became pointed, like a cat's.

"Shit…" Ichigo muttered as Grimmjow's mask disappeared, instead replacing his clothing with white armor with blades.

"Too late now, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

He disappeared, only to reappear behind him. Ichigo couldn't react fast enough, and was cut.

"GRAND RAY CERO!" he cried.

Ichigo hastily tried to block, but there was only so much he could do in against this. He shot out multiple Getsuga Tenshos in hope of stopping-no, delaying- the giant beam of reitsu. They collided, but dissolved quickly after. Ichigo quickly shunpoed away, narrowly missing the deadly attack. His hand went to the top of his head, prepared to pull his mask down. Ichigo's hollow mask appeared as he swiped his hand down, his eyes turning black and red. With his newly enhanced strength and speed, the two were now evenly matched.

They flashed back and forth, creating small explosions and sparks. The air was filled with dust, blocking their fight from the others.

Who would be the victor, after so many times of facing each other? Would this be the last time?

They broke apart, both panting, identical crazy grins split across their faces.

When a real explosion occurred.

Nearly half of Sereitei blew up, pausing all fights. And as Ichigo squinted hard through the clouds of dust, he saw the last thing he thought he'd see.

Aizen stood, grinning madly, with his two loyal subordinates beside him, Tousen stiffly, and Gin relaxed. And what else?

Hitsugaya Toshiro.

He stood in front of them, head down and shadows covering his eyes, almost in a zombie-like state. His eyes were closed, and reitsu emitted from him in bright, white waves, so strong it was almost suffocating. Overhead, the sky grew dark.

Slowly, Toshiro raised his head, and a snowstorm began.

"Wha-WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, TOSHIRO?" Ichigo screamed.

Toshiro slowly turned to face Ichigo, and he stumbled back in surprise.

His eyes. They were coal black, no sign of life in them.

"Hitsugaya-kun. Go" Aizen commanded.

And he vanished, only to reappear behind Ichigo, cutting him down. Blood stained the ice sword red, and he prepared to stab him once again. As he swung his arm back down, he was stopped, by Grimmjow.

"What are you doing, you brat? He's mine to kill! Mine!" Grimmjow snarled, "And I will be the one to kill him!"

Toshiro gave no sign of emotion as he disappeared once again, and began attacking the others. Each fell as he appeared behind them, striking them, and disappearing once again.

Aizen smirked.

**aaaaaannnnnnnnddddd thats the end of this chapter...**

**next time:**

**Aizen explains why toshiro is doing all this, and what he did to him. Meanwhile, Toshiro fights against himself, trying to stop himself from harming those he cares about. he tries hard, and suddenly, before him, he feels the familiar reitsu of one he had seen so much many years before. one from the person he once called... taicho...**

**and review!**

**~tontonte**

**I forgot to mention that I'm in summer break, and I'm not going to be home for a while. Please don't expect another update until the first week of July! Sorry if I disappointing you but...**


End file.
